1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a self-locked hinge device and a multi-function peripheral using the same, and more particularly to a self-locked hinge device with two integrated hinges and a multi-function peripheral using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The multi-function peripheral (MFP) is now very popular because it has the functions of scan, print, or even fax. In a conventional MFP, the printing unit is usually located below a scanning unit. The user has to replace the toner or ink cartridge with a new one after the toner or ink has been consumed in either a laser or ink-jet type printing unit. At this time, the user has to lift up the scanning unit so as to perform the replacement operation. Alternatively, when the paper jam situation occurs in the multi-function peripheral, the user also has to lift up the scanning unit so as to overcome this situation.
FIG. 1 is a schematic illustration showing a conventional multi-function peripheral. Referring to FIG. 1, the multi-function peripheral includes a first hinge 101, a second hinge 102, a scanning unit 103, a printing unit 104, a cover 105 and an oil cylinder 106. The first hinge 101 hinges the cover 105 to the scanning unit 103, and the second hinge 102 hinges the scanning unit 103 to the printing unit 104. During the scan operation, the user lifts up the cover 105 by rotating the cover 105 about a rotating shaft of the first hinge 101. Next, the document is placed on the scanning unit 103, and then the cover 105 is closed for scan. When the paper jam occurs in the MFP or the consumable material of the MFP has to be replaced, the user lifts up the scanning unit 103 by rotating it about a rotating shaft of the second hinge 102. At this time, the oil cylinder 106 functions to support the weights of the scanning unit 103 and the cover 105. Then, the paper jam overcoming or consumable material replacing operation may be performed.
However, the above-mentioned prior art has the following drawbacks. Because two hinges have to be mounted independently, the assembling processes are complicated, and thus the cost of the MFP cannot be effectively reduced. In addition, when the user lifts up the scanning unit 103, the slanting cover 105 may separate from the scanning unit 103 or even fall down owing to the gravity force. In this case, the cover 105 and/or the first hinge 101 tend to be damaged. When the automatic document feeder is additionally mounted to the cover 105, the overall weight of the cover 105 is further increased. If the cover 105 falls down owing to the lifting up of the scanning unit 103, the expensive automatic document feeder may be damaged.
Consequently, it is a great advantage in miniaturizing the MFP and reducing the cost thereof if a self-locked hinge device, which is capable of facilitating the assembling processes of the MFP and preventing the cover from separating from the scanning unit that is lifted up, is provided.